callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AA-12
The AA-12 is a fully-automatic shotgun that is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Online. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The AA-12 appears in the campaign levels "S.S.D.D", "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", "The Gulag", "Contingency", "Loose Ends", and "Just Like Old Times". The only faction seen using the AA-12 are the Shadow Company members. It's also obtainable in the Special Ops missions O Cristo Redentor, Acceptable Losses, Estate Takedown, Snatch & Grab and Wetwork. Its fire rate is far faster in singleplayer than multiplayer and can waste ammunition, which makes it a powerful, yet unreliable gun to use. Multiplayer The AA-12 is unlocked at Level 18. The AA-12 is a unique weapon; unlike all other shotguns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is fully automatic, and uses a box magazine. The AA-12 uses an 8-round magazine, which is doubled when the Extended Magazines attachment is used, which balances the weapon's power and rate of fire. The AA-12 empties its magazine far more quickly than it reloads, though this is slightly offset when Sleight of Hand or Extended Magazines are utilized. The AA-12's main downfall is that it only has one extra magazine unless using Scavenger Pro. It has moderate recoil, but this is usually negligible due to its limited range, and shotguns are often hip-fired for wider spray. It also has lower hitting power, often requiring two or more shots even at close range, but this is also negligible because of the weapon's automatic fire capability. Equipping a suppressor is not recommended, as this will shorten its already limited range from 500 to 300 inches. Using Extended Magazines will increase the capacity to 16 shells, allowing prolonged fire, but limits it to only one single magazine with no reserve ammunition, unless Scavenger is used. Using Extended Mags in conjunction with Scavenger and its Pro version can make it a highly useful weapon, and some players use it as a primary weapon. It is also notable that with the Grip attachment, the AA-12's raise and first raise time is noticeably quicker than without. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Heartbeat Sensor (Special Ops and singleplayer only) *Silencer *Grip *FMJ *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines Gallery AA-12 MW2.png|The AA-12 in first-person. AA-12 Ironsights MW2.png|Aiming down the sights. AA-12 Reload MW2.png|Reloading the AA-12. AA-12 RDS, HBS, and Silencer MW2.jpg|The AA-12 w/ Heartbeat Sensor, Red Dot Sight, and Silencer, seen only in Spec Ops. AA-12 Thirdperson MW2.PNG|The AA-12 in third person. Shadow Company with AA-12 MW2.JPG|A Shadow Company soldier with a AA-12. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The AA-12 appears as one of the two shotguns available in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, the other being the SPAS-12. Though the AA-12 has a similar look to the AA-12 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, there are many differences between the two. First of all, the AA-12 is a frequent starting weapon in the later levels of campaign mode; is used in the U.S. Marine missions most frequently. It also comes with a 32-round drum magazine by default, much greater damage per shell, a greater one-shot kill range, near infinite pellet range, and a much lower and controllable rate of fire than the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 version. Campaign In campaign, the AA-12 is a versatile weapon, having good range, high damage, and a large 32 shell drum magazine. Combined with the high damage, large shell capacity and good range, one can fire multiple shells to make a kill at medium range if needed. As mentioned before, the AA-12 is found in the later levels of campaign mode as a starting weapon, more specifically, in the levels "Training", "Closing In", "To the Rig", and "Oil Rig Confrontation". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AA-12 is the second weapon to be unlocked for the Coalition multiplayer faction, taking 150 kills with the Coalition faction to earn. Unlike the single player counter-part, the multiplayer is much weaker, needing at least 3 shots at close range to achieve a kill. Despite this lack of power, it is a great weapon to use if the player is just getting into the game, as it is one of the easiest weapons to use in the game. Gallery AA-12_3rd person_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The AA-12 viewed from third person. AA-12_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The AA-12 on the Nintendo DS. AA-12_Iron Sights_MW_Mobilized.jpg|Iron sights. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AA-12 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, this time with a darker finish. It also has extra cosmetic features on it, such as a new grip, an empty spare shell holder, an ammo bag that reads 'U.S. Army', and new iron sights mounted on a permanent rail. Campaign The AA-12 is found in three missions; "Hunter Killer", (as shown in the E3 Demo) "Turbulence," and "Stronghold". The AA-12 was originally the starting secondary weapon of "Hunter Killer," but was replaced by the USP .45. Multiplayer The AA-12 is the fourth shotgun available to the player and is unlocked at level 26. The AA-12 is less competitive than its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart by virtue of a wider spread (the widest of all shotguns, in fact) and a reduction in its damage per pellet from 20 to 15. In spite of these changes, the AA-12 still has an incredibly low ammunition count; only 16 shells upon spawning without the use of Scavenger. The AA-12 also has a very abupt damage drop-off, in some cases requiring more than an entire magazine to kill at the edge of its effective range. Because of this, players armed with the AA-12 should engage opponents exclusively in close quarter conflicts where the AA-12's high damage output can be most effective. A suppressor is not a competitive attachement for the AA-12 as the AA-12 has the shortest range of any weapon in the game when supressed. On the other hand, Extended Mags is very useful as it increases the AA-12's easily expendable magazine size by 50%, thus lengthening the time in which players can take advantage of the AA-12's monstrous damage per second. Despite the AA-12's recoil, Grip is not a recommended attachement since recoil is negligible within the AA-12's recommended range. For this same reason, Kick does not provide a serious benefit to the AA-12. Damage, however, provides two major benefits by increasing the radius of possible one-shot kills and increasing the AA-12's minimum damage at range. Similarly, Range will increase the radius of possible one-shot kills but also extend the range the AA-12 can do any damage at all. Recommended perks include Scavenger due to the lack of starting ammunition and Steady Aim, which counters the wide spread of the pellets and takes advantage of the high mobility given to shotguns. Unlike most other shotguns, however, the AA-12 actually has a 'tightened '''spread when aiming down the sights equivalent to hip firing with Steady Aim. While Steady Aim will not affect the ADS spread further, this does open up some alternative perk combinations (such as Marathon/Quick Draw/Stalker) that other shotgun classes would be less suited for. The AA-12 is best suited for very small maps like Dome or a map with tight spaces such as Seatown where the user can quickly clean out a room full of enemies or take advantage of corridors and chokepoints. Should the enemies be slightly out of reach, players can close the gap by jumping or walking while firing. However, one should be mindful of the AA-12's small magazine and make as many shots as possible count. The January 25th patch modified the AA-12 to not expell extra pellets when equipped with Extended Mags. Survival Mode The AA-12 is unlocked at level 44 in Survival Mode and is the last shotgun to be unlocked. It costs $5000 from the Weapon Armory. It does a decent amount of damage with a very high rate of fire, making it lethal against large groups of enemies at all levels. It is advised to phase out the AA-12 for hard hitting weapons past the heavy troops as its rate of fire, poor range and spread, and lengthy reload (however, the reload can be remedied with Sleight of Hand) can be cumbersome and difficult to successfully undertake in the middle of a wave. Weapon Attachments *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Damage - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery AA-12 MW3.png|First person view of the AA-12. AA-12_Iron Sights MW3.png|Aiming the AA-12. AA-12_Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the AA-12. AA-12 Reload MW3.png|Reloading. AA12_Gold_Camouflage_MW3.png|The AA-12 with Gold Camouflage. AA-12 Third Person MW3.png|The AA-12 in third person. AA-12 cg gun y 10 MW3.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Tha AA-12 returns in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. It now has recoil and has higher damage per pellet as well as a different HUD icon, but is otherwise unchanged from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Mobilized. Gallery AA-12 MW3DS.png|The AA-12 in first-person. AA-12 Iron Sights MW3DS.png|Iron sights AA-12 Inventory Icon MW3DS.png|Inventory icon Call of Duty: Online The AA-12 appears in Call of Duty: Online, bearing an ammo pack on the right side of the stock, in a similar style to the Modern Warfare 3 variant. CODOAA12.png|The AA-12 in Call of Duty: Online Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In the Special Ops missions Acceptable Losses and O Cristo Redentor, players can use the AA-12 with three different attachments, the Red Dot Sight, Silencer and a Heartbeat Sensor. In multiplayer it is impossible to equip any shotgun with a Heartbeat Sensor. *The AA-12 has a different reload when the Heartbeat Sensor is equipped; the empty magazine will actually be thrown away when reloading, instead of disappearing off-screen as is the case with other attachments. *The pick-up icon in the campaign labels it as "AA-12 Shotgun". *The AA-12 has a lower rate of fire in multiplayer than in singleplayer. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized the AA-12 ejects pink shells. This happens also with the SPAS-12. *The AA-12 is the only detachable-magazine fed shotgun in all the Nintendo DS Call of Duty games. *The AA-12 in Modern Warfare: Mobilized has the highest magazine capacity out of any shotgun in the Call of Duty series. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is called the "AA-12 Shotgun" in the campaign and Special Ops. *It has a shellholder on the side, similar to the M1014 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Stakeout, the WA2000 in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and the Remington 870 MCS in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, but unlike these other guns, it is empty. *Just like in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''the AA-12's rate of fire is reduced in multiplayer in comparison to singleplayer. de:AA-12 es:AA-12 ru:AA-12 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Shotguns